


Ordinal Scale - Extra Bonus Offline

by ShoutaKirito



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online Ordinal Scale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Cute Kirito, Ecstasy - Freeform, Erotic, Hang out, Kirisuna, Kissing, Klein's Fault, Licking, M/M, Sex Positions, Slice of Life, Yaoi, blowjob, game, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutaKirito/pseuds/ShoutaKirito
Summary: Kirito and his gang had been planning on playing an Ordinal Scale  but the girls had an activity of their own while the boys were left to play by each other. Kirito, Klein and Eiji are left in the party playing Ordinal Scale for a whole day. Klein invited the two to have party afterwards as he brought snacks and drinks, not knowing, the juice Klein brought was an ecstasy juice.





	Ordinal Scale - Extra Bonus Offline

Prologue

After the events of Ordinal Scale, Dr. Shigemura and Yuna, Kirito and the Gang confronted Eiji, with the help of Asuna. Eiji become part of the gang when playing Ordinal Scale. Once in a while the gang meet up irl, in the Dicey Café to hang out or plan for the next strategy in Ordinal Scale.

“ hi everyone..” as greeted by Eiji as he enters the dicey café to meet everyone.

“yo” as Kirito greeted also who is seated in a round table of four with Klein and Asuna.

“it seems you are really working hard for a Nautilus..hmph” Asuna smirked sitting beside her beloved Kirito.

“will you please stop it”Eiji protested as he sits in the empty chair where Kirito, Asuna and Klein sits. 

On the other table Suguha, Sinon and Lisbeth are meanwhile chatting with Yui while waiting for Silica as she will be said to be a little late. Agil meanwhile is busy cleaning some cups in the café.

“Hey! I won five tickets in a hot spring! It’s been a while since us girls have fun. It’s for a two day one night stay in Kawagoe next week Saturday” Lisbeth insisted as she brags about the five tickets she won on a lottery. 

“Oh nice! I think I’ll be free that time too. Besides mom and dad are in their field trip, right big brother?hehe You’ll be alone that day.”Suguha smirked as she asks his brother.

“That’s not fair! How about us guys?Asuna are you coming to?” As Kirito asks Asuna if she’ll be coming also.

“I don’t know. But I think if all of us are girls my mom might give me permission. Hehe” As Asuna smiles at me.

“No way!” Kirito protested.

“Hmph. Kirito is just jealous he won’t see Asuna in bath robe” Lisbeth grins as she keeps teasing Kirito.

“ahaha…stop it Lis…Kirito-kun might really get jealous” Asuna replied as she puts a smile.

The teasing on Kirito was halted when Klein also joins the conversation.

“How about me? You’re not gonna ask me too? How about my feelings?” Klein protested

“Shut Up Klein! No one Cares about you..” Lisbeth smirked.

“No way. “ As Klein displays his disappointment.

Meanwhile, while Liebeth and Asuna keeps teasin Klein and Suguha trying to persuade Sinon to join that day too, Kirito is having a plan of his own too with Yui while whispering down.

“listen now Yui” Kirito whispered to Yui.

“Yes papa” Yui replied.

“kindly get some pictures of mama in then hot spring while I was not with her, please” Kirito insisted as he is pleading for Yui to do such a thing.

“ But mama will be mad “yui replied soflty as she goes to the blind spot beside Kazuto as she was hiding it from Asuna.

“I just don’t feel her safe if she’s not with me or her family. Please Yui please.”Kirito pleaded softly as he closes his hands and bowing slightly with a smile to Yui.

“But..ok papa” Yui replied with a little wondering face.

“Yes!” Kirito smiled as he feels success on pleading on Yui.

It was then halted when Eiji reports Kirito to Asuna.

“ Asuna… Kirito is doing something naughty.” Eiji smirked pointing his finger on Kazuto who’s been suprised hearing it.

“hey Eiji!” Kirito protested as Kazuto turns to Eiji as he was surprised being caught.

“Ki..ri.to..kun…” Asuna smiled with a dangerous looking face.

“It’s not what you think” Kirito replied with a shaky voice combined with a scared face.

*Everyone laughs at Kirito except Klein.

Klein halted the conversation again insisting that the boys will outrank many palyers in Ordinal Scale while the girls were gone. He goes unto the Lisbeth and Suguha’s table to speak what on his mind.

“Okay then. Let us guys have a fun of our own too. Let’s outrank many players in Ordinal Scale while the girls were gone. Right Kirino-ji, Agil and Eiji?Let’s do it the whole day.” Klein proposed confidently with a big smile on his face.

“I’m not free that time. I have client here at the café who will have a party. Sorry” Agil replied as he was busy cleaning some cups at the bar at the back.

“ Okay then” Eiji replied confidently while taking a sip again on his oolong tea drink.

“eh? It’s gonna be tiresome anyway. I don’t think I’ll last long.”Kirito replied with a small doubt in his face.

“Hmph!” Asuna smirked as she set her eyes on Kirito.

“what is it Asuna?...hmp?”Kirito asked her with a little discomforted smile on his face.

“Onii-chan you exercise too. All you do is play ALO and play other video games in your computer”Suguha smirked 

“Suguha-chan is right Kirito-kun.” Asuna smiled “you might learn to be athletical like Eiji too” Asuna proposed as she have smiles on her face.

“For a man you are seem kinda weak IRL”Eiji smirked as he tease Kirito also.

“Who are you calling weak. Eh? If you insist then I guess I’ll try working out too.”Kirito replied who blushed as being teased.

Chapter 1

As Saturday comes, Yui was transferred in Asuna’s Augma as she joins the girls at the hot spring. Meanwhile the boys are playing Ordinal Scale around Kawagoe City. Currently the boss appeared in a park near Kirito’s house where Klein, Eiji and Kirito together with other players defeated the boss. It was 5:30 pm in the afternoon when they finished the boss. Kirito and Eiji have been playing Ordinal Scale since 9 am in the morning while Klein started an hour later.

“hmph” Kirito displays tiredness after they defeated the boss as he leans on tree trying to catch his breath. His sweating a lot since his not used to play outdoor activities for too long.

“ you’re sweating a lot. Are you tired already?” Eiji asked Kirito as he walks toward Kirito.

“no..it’s ok…I’m just not into shape just like you” Kirito replied “My legs are shaking already, it hurts in my muscles and even my arm muscles. I wanna rest already” Kirito replied as he proposed.

“I’m not even that tired yet”Eiji replied.

“good..for you..ha”Kirito replied.

“Well I’ve working out and gaining some muscles for the past few months” Eiji replied.

“Well you’re not always into shape Kirino-ji” Klein replied.

“shut up, Klein” Kirito replied.

“ Wanna call it a day? It seems you are really worn out Kirito.” Eiji proposed.

“Good thing! How about we go to Kirino-ji’s house to have some fun. I have drinks and snacks in my bag given by officemates awhile ago.” Klein proposed happily as he took out the snacks on his bag.

“I’m still a minor you know.But also please not in my house” Kirito replied

“Don’t worry it’s not a beer.” Klein replied.”you up also Eiji?” Klein asked as he faced to Eiji on Kirito’s left.

“I’m free still anyways” Eiji replied while looking at his wrist clock.

“Ok! Let’s go then” Klein happily replied.

“Oy. I haven’t given my permission yet” Kirito protested.

The three of them went to Kirito house. Due to sweating Kirito took a bath and changed to his indoor clothes of white shirt and black jacket and black shorts.The three sat on the table on Kirito’s bedroom where Klein insistly want to go to.

After finishing the snacks, while Kirito and Eiji are starting to drink the juice as Klein was about to drink also somebody called to his phone.  
“crggh!crrrngh!!”

“Hey! What is it?” Klein as he speaks on the cellphone whom he took out from hi bag.

“ You feelin good an hot right now right? Beacuase of our gift?”the phonecaller,Klein’s office mate, insisted.

“why would I feel hot and good?you’re joking right?Just beacuse of playing an ARMMORPG? Well it is yes anyways, why?” Klein asked.

“Oh shit…”the phone caller replied as hurriedly he drops the line.

“What do you mean oh shit?” Klein angrily replied as he forms doubt on his mind.

Klein excused himself for a little while as he will verify his office mate’s call to him. He felt something was off. Meanwhile Eiji and Kirito were left. Kirito felt hot and his getting a boner so he asked Eiji.

“I feel weird. I feel my body is hot. I feel I’m sick. Why am I getting a boner?” Asked by Kirito.

“ Me too. I thought I’m the only one” Eiji replied

Kirito noticed the strap of the drink are tearing off. Surprisingly, there was a hidden strap beneath it, telling it was an an ecstasy juice.

“Oh shit it’s an ecstacy juice!” Kirito said surprisingly.

“Oh men. I have an idea. Let’s hold it off til it wears off.” Eiji proposed.

“ Good Idea” Kirito replied.

For half an hour the two keep on holding off their lust as their boner got more and more troublesome.

“ Shit. I can’t hold it off anymore. Hey Eiji, let’s just let it out. Let’s just masturbate” Kirito insisted as he can’t keep his cool anymore.

“Hey what?” Eiji protested “ Well, I can’t hold it back anymore also” he continues.

The two of them let out their penises. Kirito having a 5.1 inches long and 1.2 inches wide and Eiji having 6.3 inches long and 1.5 inches wide. 

“ Looks like I’m manlier than you, as I thought” Eiji smirked as if winning a competition.

“It’s not the measurement..ugh…hmph…haaa…haaa….Ei…ji…”Kirito replied as Eiji strokes their penises.

“It feels good you smell good and taste good too…hmph”Eiji replied as he began to kiss and lick the neck of Kirito.

Eiji’s scent as he hasn’t taken a bath yet, being his body odor being strong made Kirito felt uncomfortable with Eiji’s scent.

“you..relaize you smell bad..Eij..i..haaa…aah” Kirito asked him as his face go red.

“you like it?” Eiji replied asking as he goes on kissing and hugging Kirito trying to suffocate him with his scent.

“Aaah….wa..wait..Eiji…hmph…ughhh!”Kirito protested with a trembling voice. Kirito tried to struggle but his out of energy and Eiji is strong. Kirito ended up being kissed and licked.

Kirito and Eiji continued to stroke their penises. Eiji other hand penetrated Kirito’s legs through his shorts. Kirito began to feel uncomefortable as Eiji touches his thighs. Kirito felt as if a rough big hand tries to go inside of him overpowering what him.

“Ugh…Ei….ji..not..there..aah “Kirito protested but sounds pleasured with it. 

“Hmph..I didn’t know the Black Swordsman has a weak spotlike this”Eiji smirked as he bent down Kirito’s thigh a spread his legs and continue rub Kirito’s penis even stronger and faster.

“Eiji…ple..a…se…Ahh…ugh,…I..might…cu…umm”as Kirito plead on Eiji as he can’t take the pleasure anymore.

“No way”Eiji replied.

“plea…ase…ugh!haaa…haaa…aaaah.”Kirito moaned as he cums.

“Ugh!...hmph!” Eiji moaned as he cums as well…

The two moaned as they both cum and a bit tired of it. But, for them it wasn’t enough to ease the pleasure they feel.

It’s not enough…let me put my dick inside you,after all I’, bigger than you”Eiji said as he tops on Kirito

“No..I’m top…ugh…wait..Eiji..ugh!...no…”Kirito protested but suddenly halted as he felt something on his thighs.

Eiji peneterated his thighs inside his shorts as he knows Kirito will feel uncomfortable being touch in his sensitive part then spreading Kirito’s legs.

“your dick smells good really, I bet it taste good too”Eiji smirked as he do a blowjob on Kirito.

“No Eiji..ugh”Kirito protested as he just cum few seconds ago when Eiji did a blow job to him considering feeling uncomfortable being touched on his thigh.”Sh…*.t”Kirito moaned as the hand of Eiji on his thigh goes further into his ass. Eiji put two fingers inside his ass and stroke it.

“your inside…. is hot….slrrrp”Eiji smirked facedoing blow job on Kirito

“no….ugh…haaa…haaa..”Kirito moans..”F*….ck…aah..Eiji…ple..ase…”

Kirito holds Eiji’s head trying to push him away but Eiji has the higher ground and as Eiji does a blowjob on him,he felt restless and his energy is being drained. Feeling the constant pleasure of Eiji’s tongue licking Kirito’s dick, as soft, hot and slimy that constantly envelops the tip of his dick, Kirito felt nothing but pleasure. And before he knows it, Kirito cums again.

“Eiji…it..feels…good..ugh…I..will…cu…mm…ugh!”Kirito moaned.

Eiji licks the tip of his mouth as Kirito’s semen that splurted inside his mouth. Kirito took off his black shirt and so is Eiji as they fell hot.

“It’s really tasty Kirito, no wonder they like it so much…especially her”Eiji replied.

“Huh?what do mean?”Kirito replied with a very soft voice as he felt really tired already after cumming twice.

“But..sorry…I’m not satisfied yet”Eiji replied as he flips over Kirito making him in duck mode.Kirito tried to resist but Eiji Overpowers him as Kirito felt tired already. 

“Wait..Eiji…wait…”Kirito protested as Eiji flips him over.

“Shit…”Kirito protested again as Eiji holds down his shorts making his ass visible as it seems he will prepare for a bareback.

Eiji spreads Kirito’s legs making them in outer and Eiji’s legs in between Kirito’s legs. Eiji who wears jeans , which were rough, closes in Kirito’s legs as the boy only wear knee length shorts so Kirito’s could feel his heat and strength more in his legs, knees and thighs. Eiji flet hard and Kirito can’t even do a thing.

“*Shit….Eiji’s pants are rough. I could feel the heat. I really felt being penetrated already…”Kirito thought

“Here goes…ngh” Eiji said as he puts his dick inside Kirito’s ass…

“Ouch!!! Aah! Ei…ji…please…it’s too big inside my ass…oUch…..it hurts…ugh”Kirito cried a moaned as Eiji constantly pound his ass.

“please use…. a lubricant….ugh… Eiji….ugh…if you do that….aah!”Kirito pleaded with cry

“I can’t stop now”Eiji replied as he continues to pound Kirito’s ass even harder and penetrates deeper.

“Ouch…Ei..ji…aaah….aah”Kirito pleads as his hands fold and lie half of his body on his pillow.

“I think I’ll penetrate you twice as his left hand reaches to his thigh on his shorts while the other hand reaches to his penis stroking it.

“no…way…aaah….it..hurts…please not that spot…..aaah…Ei…ji….stop..it…aaah…ouch”Kirito moaned.

“Kirito you’re cute when moaning aren’t you” Eiji whispered on Kirito’s ear as he licks it and chomp it with his mouth as he reaches it go over Kirito’s body.

“aaah… Eiji…pleas…e…aaah…it..hurts…aaah”Kirito still moaning and crying.

“No way” Eiji replied and he continues pounding Kirito’s ass, stroking his penis and touching and massagin Kirito’s weak spot, his thigh.

“aaah….aaah…haaa…haaa….hmph…haaa…aaah” Kirito moans as it goes softer and softer.”Eiji..please….hmph…aah”

“I can’t take it anymore Kirito…I’m gonna …hmph..cum! inside you”Eiji replied as he left a moan displaying his pleasure.

“wait…not..ahh… iniside.. me..aah..Eiji…haaa…Ouch! aaah”Kirito replied sofly as he keep on moaning.

“I can’t...hmmmph!”Eiji replied as he cums iside Kirito’s ass.

“Ahhh!..it’s hot…aah!”Kirito moaned as he cries in pain and pleasure.

“Here’s the lubricant you wanted…it feels good right…though it’s a …bit too much…hmmphhh”Eiji replied happily as he keeps stroking…

“it not….Ahh!”Kirito replied as he also cums…

Eiji licks Kirito’s semen who again splurted on his hand he used to stroke it. He took of his penis inside Kirito’s ass. Kirito meanwhile, was catching his breath. Meanwhile, Eiji took off Kirito’s shorts and underwear.

“ha…haaahmph? Wait.. Eiji”Kirito protested with a soft voice while catching his breath.

“it smells good…your shorts…you masturbate always right…? “ Eiji smirked as he flips Kirito again to face him.”maybe I should take my pants too for another round”

“wait…still another round….let’s stop already”Kirito protested as his voice where shaking already. Meanwhile, Eiji took of his underwear and pants too. He goes on top of Kirito facing him an spread his legs wide. He massage Kirito’s thighs again as he felt uncomfortable to it and inserted his penis again inside Kirito.

“here goes….hmph”as Eiji inserts his penis to Kirito while facing him and eventually looking at him face to face.

“Aaahhh!...haaa!ugh…..aaah!Ei..ji..aaah…” Kirito moaned again”hmph?” Kirito was surpsised as he see Eiji face to Face.

“This positions the best…I feel very dominating…hmphh…the strength of my strokes…it’s bette…hmphr”Eiji insisted.

“Aaah…haaa..ugh…”Kirito moaned… 

“It feels..good right?”Eiji smiled looking at Kirito.”don’t lie”

“it…feels…aah…good…….haaa…haaa..ugh…but it hurts…haaa”Kirito replied as he blushes feeling embarrassed in himself in the situation.

“then let’s enjoy…hmph…me dominating you…”Eiji replied as he srokes Kirito’s penis again and kissed him…

“ughh…slrrp…ugh…Ei..ji…ugh”Kirito replied with a trembling voice

“*It may sound weird, but I can’t lie to myself, I feel good, no, the best, when I was being dominated by Eiji. It hurts but it feels good at the same time. How every stroke from his dick with strength and heat coming foom him. His smell, how he feels accomodating and strong that I can’t compete with feel me at ease anyway.I loved it. I’m pleased by it.”Kirito thought as Eiji keeps on punding on his ass.

“hmph..slrrp”Eiji said as he stops kissing Kirito…”gonna cum, hmph”

“aah...ha…haaa…”Kirito moaned. “it feels …good, Eiji”Kirito said with a smile and a red face blushing.

“Wanna have a another round?hmph…huhhh ”Eiji asked catching his breath being tired of the intercourse.

“uhm…no…I…mean…ye.s”Kirito replied while blushing where his face points to the left hiding his little embarrassment.

“How cute for the Black Swordsman”Eiji smirked as he also lied down to the bed.

Eiji face side views and also Kirito pointing to the left. He lift Kirito’s right leg and thigh and began kissing Kirito’s back.

“Ugh…haaa”Kirito moaned as Eiji kissed and licked his back shoulder to his neck.

“Kawaii…Black…Swordsman..sllrrp”Eiji replied while continued slurping Kiritos back. “I’ll make you feel better more…hmph” Eiji continued as he thrusts again inside Kirito.  
“What are you sayin…aaah…haaa…Ei…ji…haaa…aaah….aaaggh…”Kirito moaned again as he feels Eiji’s dick inside him. Moreover Eiiji arms grips Kirto’s arms and played with Kirito’s nipples…

“I guess, you’re not that tough aren’t you, in the real world”Eiji whispered on Kirito’s right ear as he also kissed it and chomps it.

“aahh….Ei..ji…aaah…haaa…ouch…”Kirito moaned…”I’ll prove it …ugh…to you that ..aaah… I’m tough….haaa”Kirito replied while he moans.  
.  
“Let’s see then. I’ll hit you even harder” EIji replied while while whispering on Kirito’s ear with a confident attitude.

“Then come at me…aaah..ouch….aaah…ugh…aaah…haaa…aaah”Kirito replied when continue moaning.

*”Even though I said I could take it, the truth is I can’t. His every thrust, his every grip on my shoulders, it really hurts but it feels good. I’ll try to endure how much I can. Even though I said to him to come at me, I feel like I can’t take him anymore. I lost. I can’t continue anymore.” Kirito thought in his mind”aaah…haaa..Eiji…it..hurts..aaah..haaa…please…stop..arleady…I really can’t take it…aaahhh…”

“no way”Eiji replied as they both cum after.

“aaah!”Kirito cried a moan as he cums as Eiji's worth of semen flows endlessly on Kirito's ass.

“hey”Eiji asked as he stops stroking checking on Kirito…”well let’s stop here anyway..looks like you’re really that tired”Eiji replied with a smile as he sees Kirito passed out…

Eiji lied Kirito in his bed, naked, and covered him with his blanket. He puts his clothes on and looked at Kirito and so he thought.  
“You’re really that cute after all.” Eiji smiled and goes out of Kirito’s room.

After leaving Kirito’s room, Eiji saw Klein in sitting. It seems the man has mas been surprised seeing . It seems he masturbated when it happened. Eiji asked him.

“hey..it’s all your fault..whatever anyways”Eiji with a scary face turning calm as he speak to Klein whose jeans were wet as well.

“uhmm…no…I mean Yes” Klein replied with a shaking voice.

“If you’d tell someone about this, I’ll break your arm again” Eiji replied taunting Klein

“Of course no…It’s my fault anyways”Klein replied putting his left hand on his head while rubbing it to his hair and giving a faint smile on his face.

To his surprise, Eiji said something that surprised Klein.

“Hey, Klein”Eiji said he was going the stairs.

“What?”Klein replied

“Wanna make it threesome sometime?”Eiji replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work. Thank you for appreciating my previous work, Rival Swordsmen. I'll still continue to make more, especially, to my favorite anime character , Kirigaya kazuto "Kirito". I hope you can enjoy this as well and leave some comments too. Thank you.


End file.
